


fun times

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FC Bayern, I Tried, I am so sorry it’s taken me this long to write, I got this request a few weeks ago, I'm Bad At Tagging, Niko Kovač - Freeform, Practice Safe Sex Kiddos, Sex!!!, and creating titles, obviously none of this is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: Niko comes home from training to a burnt chicken ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(I am terrible at summary's, just click on the title and pls read it lmao)





	fun times

Niko steps into his apartment after returning home from some light training at Säbener Straße and quickly notices that something has gone wrong. He is startled by the loud music being played through the stereo and the smell of burnt food wafting through the air. He sets his satchel and keys down on the foyer table and kicks his shoes off on the mat near the door and walks to the kitchen. He first notices you trying to quickly air out the smell of the obviously burnt chicken with a dish towel, the chicken is now sitting black and extra crispy on the counter. The second thing Niko notices is how much of a beautiful mess you look. Your blonde hair in a messy bun and in nothing but a tank top and runners shorts and no makeup. Niko chuckles when you give up and throw the towel on the floor and huff. You gasp and turn quickly to find Niko standing in the kitchen laughing at you. 

“Don’t scare me like that, Niko!” You say with your hand over your chest. You walk over to the iPod docking station and pause the music. 

“Sorry darling, I thought you heard me walk in.” Niko says with a soft look. He walks over to you and wraps you in a big hug and kiss on the forehead. 

“So does this mean we will need to find something else for dinner?” Niko asks, pointing at the chicken and laughing. 

“Haha, very funny. You and I both know I can’t cook very well. But yes, we will be getting takeout. Help me clean this mess up and I will order it for us.” You tell Niko. 

Chicken thrown away and dishes and utensils in the sink ready to be washed, you let Niko have the easy task of rinsing things off and placing them on the drying rack. You can’t help but notice his shirt sleeves rolled up, forearms now on show and how lovely they have been looking lately... You hand Niko the pan that the chicken was cooking in and the next thing you know there is warm water and soap suds all over you with a giggling Niko holding his hands up trying to look innocent. You retaliate by splashing him with water and you run around to the other side of the kitchen island to put some distance between the two of you. You laugh as Niko flings a wet sponge at you but you duck out of the way quick enough for it to miss you. Standing up and running towards the bedroom you hear Niko catching up with you. Niko manages to grab you around the waist just as you get in front of yours and Niko’s bed. He spins you around so you’re now facing him and flops down onto the bed with you landing on top of him. Giggling together, Niko smiles softly at you and puts his hand on your cheek and brings your head down to kiss him. Tongues meeting each other in their own little dance your kiss quickly gets heated. Niko moves his hands down your back and down to your ass and forces your hips down to meet his. You can feel his erection pressing into your thigh. Sitting up, you unbutton his wet shirt while Niko takes your also wet tank top off and grumbles about you having a bra on and how they’re a nuisance to take off. Chuckling, you slither down his body, making sure run your nails down his abdominal muscles and finally coming to a stop at his belt buckle. Taking the belt off and throwing it on the floor, you focus on his pants. You’re pleased to find that he has gone commando. Leaning down so you’re eye level with his prick, mouth watering at the sight of him laid out below you. Grabbing his base, you lick up his shaft slowly making sure to look up and make eye contact with Niko. As you get to the top of his dick you close your mouth around the head and try to relax your jaw muscles as you lower your head, taking him inch by inch. Niko groans and lays one of his hands on the back of your head, never putting pressure but a reminder that he could. 

“If you keep that up, I won’t be able to show you any appreciation.” Niko says, his voice deeper, accent stronger. You crawl back up so you’re face-to-face with him and quickly rolls the both of you over so you are the one now on your back. Niko kisses you below your jaw right where your pulse is at and gently nibbles. You squirm and giggle at the feeling of his beard on your throat tickling you. Niko works his way down, giving a sweet kiss in the center of your chest and on both breasts before moving down your abdomen. He looks disgusted at the fact you still have your shorts on. Raising your hips, Niko slides your shorts and underwear off at the same time. Niko involuntarily licks his lips at the sight of you wet and aroused for him. Angling his body so he can lower himself down comfortably, Niko gives a gentle lick to your clit making you jump from surprise. You feel his middle finger start to work itself into you while he continues his relentless licking. After a few minutes of cruel and wonderful torture you stop Niko after his third finger just made its way into you. 

“Baby, I need you in me now!” You beg Niko. 

Niko laughs as he motions for you to roll over and slides a pillow under your hips so you both would have better angles to work with. You feel Niko rest his knees along the outside of your legs as he positions himself behind you. He enters your pussy and you both groan. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight like this, Schatz.” Niko says while starting to move his hips in gentle thrusts, quickly building up speed. 

You feel his hands run down your back and up along your sides, moving around to your front and stopping at your beasts, cupping each one with his strong hands. Stopping to catch your breath and keep yourself from coming too soon, Niko groans and nips at your shoulder blade and thrusts once again into your pussy and swivels his hips and stops. Using the advantage of his position, he sits up brining you along with him, his haunches settled on his heels with you on his lap. You can’t help but gasp because at this new position he somehow slides in a bit further, rubbing against your g-spot even more. You raise your hand to grab ahold of his longer than usual hair and turn your head to kiss him deep. With Niko‘s dick being deep inside you and the playful kisses, you miss it when he sneaks one of his hands from your breast to your clit. Gasping into the kiss and grabbing his hair for dear life, you feel your orgasm nearing the peak again as Niko starts to roll his hips and working into you again along with rubbing your very sensitive clit. You let go of his hair and fall forward onto your hands again and grasp the bedsheets as Niko follows you and rises onto his knees. 

“Spread your knees a little bit, baby.” Niko tells you, his accent getting more rough. 

“You’re not the only one who is close,” you think to yourself. 

Spreading your knees and bowing your back so your ass is on full display for Niko to get an eyeful of, you wiggle your butt around, grinding on his prick making you both groan. Resting your head on your forearms you turn and get a good look of the beautiful man behind you. Dark hair in his eyes making him look under his eye lashes. Sweat dripping down his temple and running down his stubbled cheek, down his rapidly rising and falling chest. You unconsciously lick your lips because you would love nothing more then to taste him. His abdominal muscles, although they aren’t as pronounced as they used to be but still some strength and definition, are contracting with his movements making you want to run your nails down. Niko looks down to watch his dick move in and out of your wet pussy with each thrust and groans, throwing his head back a little bit and biting his lip. 

“Mein Gott, you’re so beautiful like this. Taking all of me like a good girl should.” Niko huffs out while speeding up his punishing pace. You whimper and turn your head to bury it in your arms. You feel his right hand move from your hip to your clit, managing to not lose his rhythm. His relentless pounding and his torturous fingers on your clit is enough to send you over for a brutal orgasm. Twitching and groaning you try to help Niko by tightening your walls to increase friction. It seems to work because five thrusts later he grips your hips and slams into you and you feel him cum inside you. As Niko pulls out you hear him cuss under his breath. You look behind you and you can see Niko holding his dick at the base but he is still cumming, this time it’s all over your ass and thighs. As the last few spurts come out, Niko falls over next to you on the bed and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Turning your head to look at him you brush some loose strands of hair out of his eyes and lean in to kiss him softly. He smiles sweetly at you and squeezes your side. 

“Come on, we both need to get cleaned up and order some food before they all close.” Niko says while standing up on wobbly legs. You laugh and wince as you stand, the feeling of his cum running down the inside of your thighs make you shiver. You hear a growl from the bathroom door and look up to see Niko leaning against the doorframe and looking at you with hunger in his eyes. 

“Calm down there old man before you have a heart attack.” You say jokingly as you walk to him. Niko grabs you by your hips and yanks you against his body and leans down to whisper into your ear. 

“Call me old man again and I won’t fuck you senseless for the entire week… I can have you begging for me and dripping wet but I won’t touch you. Don’t. Call. Me. Old. Man.” He says punctuating each word with a bite on your shoulder. You moan and nod your head yes. Satisfied that this got through to you, Niko let’s you go and turns to get in the shower leaving you standing there breathless and excited for what is to come.


End file.
